


Sunshine and Waves

by TiBun



Category: Marvel
Genre: Beach Holidays, Clint Barton Birthday Bash Bingo 2020, Clothing Theft, Deaf Clint Barton, Established Relationship, M/M, Sharing Clothes, overuse of petnames, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: The Avengers are on a much needed vacation, and Clint just wants to be lazy and not deal with any interruptions.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84
Collections: Clint Barton Birthday Bash, Clintucky Fried Bunnies





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Tumblr post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/647590) by surprisedentistry. 



> Clint Barton Birthday Bingo. Prompt squares #3: Vacation (Chapter 1), #1: Sunburn (Chapter 2).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.

The sun was harsh overhead as Clint lay out on his beach towel, a fresh layer of sunscreen not yet fully soaked into his skin, and coloring him as purple as his towel. Hey, he didn’t care if the color changing sunscreen was targeted at kids. It came in purple! And as long as it protected him from burning, it didn’t matter if he used the expensive all natural stuff Tony and Nat used, the regular stuff everyone else used, or the super cool color changing stuff made for kids in order to teach them how to not miss any spots as well as let them know when it's been long enough to go into the water without it all washing off. 

The shade umbrella was doing nothing after so many hours sitting in one spot, the shade it cast having swung around, and Clint was feeling too lazy to get up and adjust it. It was fine. He had his awesome sunscreen to protect him.

“Hey, purple people eater, this would work better if you moved it over here.” Bucky said, appearing over him as he grabbed the oversized umbrella and carried it over so that it cast shade across both the towels that lay out in the space.

Clint pushed his purple sunglasses down his nose slightly to look over the rims at the handsome man supporting a messy bun. Then he shrugged, pushing his glasses back into place, “I figured if I waited long enough it’d move itself.”

Bucky sighed, making sure the umbrella was anchored into place before he flopped down in his own towel next to Clint, “You mean you were waiting for me to move it.”

“It worked either way.” Clint shrugged, pushing himself up into a sitting position, “So, did you kick Steve’s ass at super soldier volleyball?”

Bucky smirked, “Stark wandered by in that bright red speedo of his and distracted Steve enough for me to get the win. Pretty sure if Stark hadn’t done so, we’d still be over there trying to score a winning point. He’s paying for my dinner tonight, so we’re going out to that place down the beach Tony keeps talking about.”

“Hope that’s a group dinner.” Clint said, reaching into their cooler for his water bottle and finding it empty. Rats. He’d have to go refill it.

“Of course it’s a group dinner. I just don’t have to pay for my own food.”

The blond chuckled, “Good thing it wasn’t me walking by in a speedo, then.”

“Nah, I wouldn’t have let you distract me like that.”

“Oh, rude!” Clint swatted at Bucky’s metal arm, which was surprisingly cool to the touch after being in the hot summer sun for so long. Must have been one of the upgrades Tony made to it. He knew Tony had made it so the thing would be heated when in freezing temperatures, the reverse must also be true. “I’m your boyfriend! You’re supposed to make me feel special!”

Bucky laughed, grabbing Clint’s wrist and pulling him into a kiss, “Oh you’re _special_ alright.”

“Okay, don’t say it like _that_.”

“Clint, your skin is purple.”

“Barely! It’s almost completely faded by now!” Clint protested, looking at his arms and legs which were nealy back to their normal color.

Bucky chuckled, pressing a kiss into Clint’s hair.

“Well, aren’t you two adorable.” interrupted a voice that definitely didn’t belong to any of the vacationing Avengers.

Clint groaned, dropping his forehead onto Bucky’s shoulder as he readied himself to make nice with some stranger that felt they could butt their way into a conversation. They really should have chosen a private beach for their vacation. Tony could have booked them something really nice like that, but they had all settled on a beach close to waterside businesses, which meant a public beach. Though they had found one that wasn’t super crowded due to being a little less known by tourists, and used mostly by locals. Clint had hoped that it’d be sparse enough that they wouldn’t have to deal with pushy fans of the Avengers. They were on Vacation, after all. He just wanted to be lazy and spend time with his boyfriend and the rest of the team. No being called to action, no paparazzi, no screaming fans… Though He and Bucky weren’t incredibly popular compared to Captain America and Iron Man who always drew in the crowds. He’d hoped they wouldn’t be recognized if Steve and Tony were there as well to grab the attention, but it seemed that wasn’t the case.

He finally pulled back from Bucky and turned to look up at the man standing at the edge of their claimed space. The man was tall, muscular, and supporting short red hair and familiar blue eyes.

“Barney?”

It had been years since he had last seen his brother. Literal years. As in, he hadn’t seen his brother since he left the circus life behind, and now here he was, happening across him on some random beach on some random island.

Barney smiled and stooped down so he wasn’t towering over them, “Hey kid.”

“I didn’t know you were...well, around….or alive… What the hell; do you know how many years it’s been, chickenbutt?”

“Didn’t know you were gay, chicky.”

“Jealous?” Clint smirked, sprawling out across Bucky, one arm looped behind his shoulders as he settled into his lap.”

Barney’s eyes moved from Clint up to Bucky, before he smirked. “Not for long.”

“Doll, mind filling me in on who this punk is?” Bucky said, allowing Clint to drape himself all over him despite the summer heat.

“Remember when I told you I had an older brother?”

“No.”

“Oh. Well, I have an older brother.”

“Charles Bernard Barton, everyone calls me Barney, but darlin’, you can call me daddy.” Barney winked, extending his hand like a gentleman in an old-timey movie who planned to kiss a lady’s hand.

Bucky raised an eyebrow, barely glancing at the extended hand. “James Buchanan Barnes, everyone calls me Bucky, and the only Barton allowed to call me _darlin’_ has the first name of Clinton.”

“You sure? I can rock your world in ways you could never imagine.”

Clint opened his mouth to protest, but Bucky cut him off.

“Sorry, my type leans towards clumsy blonds, and I am very much in love with _this_ blond disaster.” he responded without hesitation, wrapping both arms around Clint and pressing pointed kisses into his neck and shoulder.

Clint blinked in surprise, his cheeks and ears flushing pink, “...You love me?” He knew they were in deep, but this was the first time either of them had used the ‘L’ word. Bucky just sent him a soft smile that answered that.

Barney shrugged and pulled back his ignored hand, “So there’s no chance for me to steal you away?”

“Nope.” Clint grinned.

“None.” Bucky said at the same time, his face indifferent.

“And you know, if you _did_ manage it, I doubt you’d survive getting the shovel talk from fucking Captian America.” Clint continued.

“Oh yeah, Stevie’s practically _my_ brother.” Bucky agreed, “Very protective.”

“Of course, I never had to have it, but by the time Bucky and I met, Cap and I were already good pals, you know? He trusted me already to know not to hurt Bucky-bear.”

“But you are a stranger. No way you wouldn’t get the shovel talk.”

“Okay, I get it, I get it, geeze.” Barney chuckled. “At least you snagged yourself a loyal one, Clint. How’d you get him so hooked?” he settled down, sitting in the sand, half in the shade.

“Hell if I know.” Clint shrugged. “The fact that I have managed to end up in a relationship is really a testament to Bucky’s patience. When we were still flirting with each other before we started actually dating, he asked me how I felt about pet names, and I simply replied ‘well you have to call them _something’_ , as I continued to pet my dog, Lucky. He’d just adopted a cat. I legitimately thought he was asking about names for pets…”

“I had already named her Alpine, Clint. I used her name when I brought her over to meet you and Lucky.” Bucky laughed.

“This is why you’re a moronsexual, James.” a familiar voice spoke up and Clint turned to see Nat standing over them.

“Bucky’s not a moron!” Clint protested before what she actually said clicked in his mind and he paused, “...Wait…”

Nat, Barney, and even Bucky (the traitor) burst out laughing.

“Wow, just wow, my boyfriend, my best friend, _and_ my brother all ganging up on me. Rude.”

Barney chucked a little longer before turning to Nat and turning his charm back on, giving her a wide smile as he took her hand, “And what’s your name, gorgeous?” he asked before kissing her knuckles.

Clint twitched, knowing what would happen a split second before it did. She smiled sweetly before twisting her hand to grab his wrist and flip him over onto his back in the sand. Then she knelt down, hovering over his face.

“Tried dating a Barton once. Didn’t work out, and he’s really the only one I want to keep around so I’m afraid you’re out of luck there, sweetheart.” she said before straightening up and pushing her hair back out of her face. It was _just_ too much on the short side to make a ponytail worth bothering with; half her hair would fall out if the slightest breeze kicked up.

She then looked over at Clint, “Tony’s bored. He says he wants to take a look at your aids. I guess you had mentioned that they were acting up a bit?”

Clint blinked in surprise, “He wants to tinker with them on the _beach_?”

“It’s Tony, he wants to tinker with everything anywhere.” she pointed out.

“Good point. It’s actually just the left one that’s acting up.” he shrugged, taking out the offending hearing aid and handing it to her, “Keeps giving off a static-like sound.”

“I’ll let him know. I’m sure it’ll be fixed by dinner.” she said, walking away.

Barney sat up. “I think I’m in love.”

“She can kill you fifteen different ways using her pinky finger alone. I wouldn’t suggest trying anything after she already told you _no_ nicely.”

“Nicely? She flipped me on my back.”

“That’s her way of nicely turning someone down who touched without permission.” Clint shrugged.

“Hu. She’s still hot as hell, though. Hey, when did you get hearing aids? You never had issues before.”

“Hazardous job.” Clint shrugged, “Lost most of my hearing on a mission. Don’t feel like getting into that story.”

“Ah, superhero stuff, then. Heard you were hanging out with the Avengers. Couldn’t quite believe it; my baby brother, fighting alongside Captain America. Who would have thought an orphan that grew up in a circus could end up where you are.”

“Eh, it’s not all that different from the circus. Just has less animal dung to shovel, and show time sometimes involves aliens trying to destroy Manhattan.”

“Are you calling us all clowns?” Bucky asked, pinching Clint’s butt cheek playfully.

Clint yelped, jumping a bit before shaking his head, “Of course not. Nat’s clearly an acrobat, Steve’s an animal trainer, I’m still the Amazing Hawkeye...and the rest of you are clowns.”

“You are going straight into the ocean for that one, babydoll.”

“You know I’d only be taking you with me, angel face.”

“Bendy fucker.”

“You like it, sweet cheeks.”

“Damn, you’re right...maybe I’ll just take you back to our hotel room instead.” Bucky smirked his fingers trailing down along Clint’s spine and dipping below the waistline of his swimming trunks.

Barney cleared his throat loudly.

“Oh, hello, can we help you?” Bucky smugly asked, glancing up at the redhead, not bothering to move his hand from where it paused.

“Actually, yeah, there _is_ a reason I tracked my brother down, and it was _not_ to watch him get felt up by his boyfriend.”

“Okay, okay, we’ll behave for a bit.” Clint said, flailing his long limbs until he was seated next to Bucky, simply holding his hand like any civilized couple would do in public. “What’s up?”

Barney reached into the pocket of his cargo shorts and pulled out a thumbdrive, tossing it over to Clint. “You didn’t get that from me.” He said before standing up and reaching over to ruffle Clint’s hair. “See you around, chickenbutt.”

“Wait, what is this?” Clint looked from the thumbdrive to Barney as his brother walked away without another word. 

He groaned, “Think whatever’s on this will put an end to our vacation?”

“I think that’s very possible. Let’s not tell the others quite yet.” Bucky said, taking the drive from Clint and slipping it inside a compartment inside his metal arm where it wouldn’t get lost or damaged. “Now, where were we?” he grinned, shifting to pin Clint down to the towel under them.

Clint smirked, “About to get a bit naughty until we give up and head back to our room?”

Bucky smiled, leaning down to kiss Clint, both arms wrapping around him before he was suddenly on his feet, Clint slung over his shoulder like an extra long sack of potatoes. “Nope! I was about to dump your ass in the ocean.”

“Oh—mean! No fair!” Clint wiggled as Bucky began sprinting down the sand towards the water. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s middle, just as Bucky moved to throw him, causing them both to fall beneath the waves.

They popped up laughing and Clint pulled Bucky into a salty kiss.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

“Fuck.” Clint groaned as he twisted to look at his back in the mirror of his and Bucky’s hotel room. “Stop laughing!”

Bucky was standing in the bathroom doorway with no attempt to hold back his laughter. “I can’t! Just—you use that ridiculous purple sunscreen so you, and I quote; ‘won’t miss any spots’, and yet here we are.”

On the back of the left side of Clint’s neck and down over his shoulder blade was a streak of angry red skin, scorched by the sun. And it hurt. It hurt a lot. And putting a shirt over it made it hurt even more as he found out when tugging on a shirt only moments before. That shirt was immediately removed and tossed aside as he headed to the mirror.

“Not helping, babe.” Clint pouted pitifully. He could handle a lot of types of pain. Cuts, bruises, gunshot wounds, even broken bones didn’t make him complain more than having to go to medical. But burns were a whole different ball game of pain for him.

“Alright, alright, stop looking so pathetically adorable and come here.” Bucky said, his laughter calming to a series of chuckles and a smile that would not be repressed as he grabbed a bottle of aloe lotion.

Clint hesitated, “Be gentle with me?”

“Babydoll, I’m always gentle with you.”

“Ha!”

“Except when you beg me to get rougher. Now hush up and let me see your sunburn.”

Clint sighed and moved over to the bed, flopping face-first down onto it and spreading his arms and legs like he was a starfish.

Bucky shook his head and moved to straddle him, sitting on his ass as he squeezed some lotion onto his flesh hand. Then he leaned forward, his weight shifting on top of Clint as he gently began rubbing the lotion into Clint’s angry red sunburn, frowning at the evidence that it was already getting ready to start peeling. It really was a bad burn. They had only just come in from the beach to get ready for dinner with the rest of the team. Most sunburns took longer to start peeling.

He rubbed a thicker layer of lotion into the sun-abused skin before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Clint’s unburned shoulder. “Your shirt is going to hurt like a bitch.”

Clint grimaced, “Yeah, I figured.”

“When we get back from dinner, you should take a cold shower. It’ll help a little. Then more aloe.”

“Cold showers are not what I was hoping for tonight.” Clint pouted into the bedding.

“You can ride me after.” Bucky purred into his ear before nipping at it.

“Oh! Yeah, okay, that sounds closer to what I had been hoping for.” Clint shifted and Bucky rolled off of him so that he could get up and move over to their bags, searching for a shirt that would be least painful to wear. “There’s not some dress code at this place, is there? I mean, it’s on the beach but...it was also suggested by Tony…”

“The dress code is that you are dressed.” Bucky shrugged, “Shirt is required.”

“Damn…” Clint huffed at his selection of shirts. “...Think I could pull off that cute strapless number Nat has?”

“Are you really considering wearing a dress?”

“If it’s strapless and doesn’t touch my sunburn, I’ll wear anything!” Clint nodded. “Besides, it’s not like it’d be the first time I rocked a dress. Ask Nat about Budapest sometime.”

“Then, I hate to be the one to tell you this, doll, but I really don’t think you and Natasha wear the same dress size.”

Clint groaned and tipped his head back in the defeat of his idea. Then another popped into his head, “We have scissors? I can turn a shirt into one of those one-sleeve shirts that go across like this.” he said, making a motion with his hand along where the top hem of the style of top would go.

Bucky sighed, “We don’t have scissors, and you are not ruining any of your shirts just so you can sit in a restaurant for an hour or so.” He moved closer and pulled out a light t-shirt from one of the bags, “Just wear this. It’s cotton so it shouldn’t be too bad.”

Clint frowned, looking at it as he held it up, “...Is this one yours? It can’t be mine. I don’t wear blue.”

“Technically, it’s Steve’s.” Bucky shrugged, “I’ve been trying to see how long it takes him to notice I have it.”

“Steve’s? This thing’s gonna be big on me for sure.”

“Which will help with the burn issue. It won’t be tight. Trust me, babydoll. Plus it’ll be entertaining if this is the time Steve notices—or even if Tony notices it for Steve.”

“Hu. Still feels odd that I'm wearing _your_ best friend's shirt and not _my_ best friend's."

"Your best friend is a petite woman who would kick your ass if you stretched out her clothes. My best friend is a gentle muscle giant who at worst will look at you like a kicked puppy for stealing one of his favorite shirts."

"Aw, puppy eyes, no…"

Bucky let out a snort-like sound, "Would you rather have your ass kicked?"

"Yup." Clint shrugged as he pulled Steve's shirt on, grimacing as it rubbed his burn before settling lightly over it. He sighed in defeat, “Alright, lets go get food. Think this place has pizza?”

“I’m going to say no. It’s probably mostly seafood.” Bucky said as he grabbed a shirt to pull on as they walked out the door.

“Eh, fair. Do you think we should bring up the thingy?” 

“Thingy?” Bucky raised a brow as he took hold of Clint’s hand.

“Yeah, the...computer thingy that Barney tossed me.”

“Thingy? Really? _Thingy_?”

“Hey, I’m on vacation. I don’t have to remember what things are called.”

“Memory stick, thumbdrive, flash drive, USB drive, jump drive… Clint, there are so many names people call these things, and you go with _thingy_?”

“Yup.” Clint shrugged, popping the ‘p’, “So are we gonna tell the team?”

“You’re ridiculous. Why do I love you?”

“Because I’m cute as fuck and amazing in bed?”

Bucky sighed, but didn’t deny it. Though those things certainly weren’t the only reason why Bucky was so in love with the blond disaster that made him smile.

“Yeah, we’ll bring it up. I’m sure Tony will have something to plug it into and find out what’s on it.”

“Oh no doubt. If he brought stuff to fiddle with my aids, then he definitely brought some sort of computer. Hell, JARVIS may even be here.” Clint said, pointing at the ear that was still lacking a hearing aid.

“He might have hidden JARVIS in your aids.” Bucky joked, leaning over to kiss Clint’s ear.

“Honestly, it’s all a matter of time, I think, before JARVIS ends up in all our mission comms, and seeing as my aids double as my comms...yup.”

They got off the elevator after riding it down to the main floor and stepped out into the lobby where the rest of the team was already waiting.

“Finally! We’re all here. No more being slow-pokes, I’m starving!” Tony said, spotting the couple. “Oh, and here, should be fixed now.” he held up Clint’s purple hearing aid. “The waterproofing seal on them had worn away and a little water got inside. Was easy to fix.”

Clint moved closer and took it, fitting it back into his ear and turning it on, “Thanks, Tony.” It felt good to have the sound around him balanced again. It always threw him off a bit when he had only one aid in.

Tony nodded and started to gesture everyone to move out when he paused, looking Clint up and down. “...Is that Steve’s shirt?”

Steve’s head snapped up and around to look, his eyes widening. “I...I think that _is_ my shirt...but…”

Clint shrugged, “Stole it out of Bucky’s bag.”

Bucky shrugged as well, holding in laughter, “I might have stolen it from you, but you never said anything so I figured it was mine now.”

Steve shot Bucky a scandalized look.

“I thought it was _my_ job to steal Steve’s clothes.” Tony said.

“Why does _anyone_ have to steal my clothes?”

“Because they’re big and comfy?” Clint suggested.

And that was when he was hit with Steve’s puppy eyes. It was super effective. Who gave Steve the right to have puppy eyes that cute? It was totally unfair.

“I’ve been wearing that shirt of yours for months, Stevie, and you never noticed.”

“You have?”

“Yup. Morning runs, sparring matches, working out in the gym… Always when you were around. So stop trying to break my boyfriend with those eyes, punk.”

Steve turned his big blue puppy eyes onto Bucky, “I wouldn’t—!”

“Clint’s biggest weakness is dogs, and you look far too much like a sad puppy right now. You gotta keep that superpower under control.” Nat spoke up before patting him on the head as if he was a dog, “You can steal the shirt back after we eat.”

“Nope. Steve’s not getting that shirt back. It’ll be mine after Clint’s done. Sisterhood of the traveling shirt.” Tony grinned.

“Oh, well, if that’s the case, I’ll take it after Tony, then Bruce can have his turn, then Thor…” Nat smirked.

Steve sighed in defeat, “I really do like that one, you know…”

“You’ll get it back eventually, my friend!” Thor laughed, clasping Steve on the back.

Steve couldn’t help but chuckle and roll his eyes as he led everyone out.”Maybe I’ll just get everyone on the team their own shirt so I can keep mine.”

“Nope, not the same.” Clint laughed. “I mean, there are so few people who get to boast about wearing Captain America’s clothes.”

“Ah, geeze.” 

* * *

After the team had eaten and paid their bill, they started heading back towards the hotel.

“So….am I allowed to call a team meeting when we get back or do I need to get Steve to make the call to assemble?” Clint asked.

“Team meeting? We’re on vacation, Clint.” Steve frowned.

“Yeah, but sometimes things happen regardless and I have a feeling we probably shouldn’t wait to be back in the tower.”

“We’ll need some sort of computer.” Bucky added. There’s a _thingy_.”

“He means a USB drive.” Clint smirked, knowing full well he was being an ass. He probably deserved the swat Bucky sent him.

“Got that covered. We can all go up to Steve’s and my room.” Tony said, slapping a hand on Clint’s shoulder, drawing out a groan of pain from the blond archer. 

“You okay?” Steve asked with a frown.

“Peachy.”

“He has a sunburn.” Bucky shrugged, “And it’s not a small one.”

“Ah, he’s being a baby over it.” Nat smirked at Clint. “As always.”

“Well it _does_ hurt.” Clint protested.

“Have you put aloe lotion on it?” Bruce asked.

“Yeah, Bucky helped with that before we left. I’ll have him help put more on my burn after the meeting.” Clint said as they made their way to the room Tony and Steve had claimed.

The room looked identical to Clint and Bucky’s room, only it was clear Tony had made himself at home, setting up what looked like a miniature lab on the table, and Steve had his sketch book and an assortment of art supplies spread out by the windows where it was clear he’d been capturing the view of the beach below.

Clint plopped down on the edge of the bed next to Nat and slung his arm around her shoulders.

“So, my brother showed up today out of the blue.” he stated once the door was closed and everyone had found a spot to sit or lean against the wall. “Tossed me a USB drive and said it ‘didn’t’ come from him before he ran off for another decade or so. Figure it could be more Avengers business than family business after he made a point of pointing out that I work with Cap.”

Bucky opened the compartment in his arm and took out the thumbdrive, tossing it over to Tony who sighed, “So outdated…” he muttered as he pulled out a converter so he could plug it into his Stark Tech computer system he’d brought with him.

It hadn’t been a stretch to think that JARVIS was on vacation with Tony, as the AI promptly informed them that his initial scans of the device was clean of any sort of spyware or viruses or anything else that could be a threat. Once he had the clear that it was safe, Tony opened the files contained on it, the information popping up in the air around him as he scanned and sorted through things efficiently with a frown.

“What is it?” Steve moved over to look over Tony’s shoulder, a frown soon tugging his own lips downwards. Then he pulled back and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Why won’t they just die already?”

“Well, that’s disturbing to hear Cap say.” Clint said.

“ _Chop one head off, two more grow in its place._ It’s the nature of Hydra, you know. We took out all their main branches, you shouldn’t be surprised that they had smaller cells laying dormant.” Tony shrugged.

Nat got up and moved over to look. An annoyed, but amused look settled over her face, “Well, Hydra has been boring for a long time now. At least now they should be more entertaining.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Bucky growled stiffly.

“These aren’t Hydra scientists or agents...they’re clowns.” Nat shrugged.

“ _What_?” Clint glanced between Bucky and the three gathered at Tony’s computer.

“Apparently that circus you and your brother ran off to join as kids was a sleeper hydra cell.” she shrugged.

“But—I mean, yeah, they pulled off heists and shit, but they weren’t…” Clint frowned, trailing off.

“They were part of Hydra, just not directly. But with most of the organization gone, they have awoken in the name of Hydra. Seems your brother found out the true nature of the Circus and decided to steal proof of it to pass on to someone he knew could do something about it.”

“Aw, brother, yes.” Clint smiled.

“If we act quickly we should be able to stop them before they get too much footing.” Thor said.

“Uh, I think I’ll have to sit this one out.” Bruce said, drawing curious looks from everyone. “...The big guy doesn’t like clowns.”

“O-kay..?” Clint tilted his head, “So he would have no problems smashing them, right?”

“Not exactly…” the scientist sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, “He always retreats when he sees one, and it just leaves me standing there looking at a very confused clown.”

“There’s definitely more to this story.” Tony smirked, “You gonna share, Brucie-bear?”

“All you need to know is that the big guy won’t be much help if Hydra is suddenly dressed like clowns.” he shook his head.

“Alright, we’ll make our plan of attack around you not being directly in the fight with big, green, and afraid of the funny men with red balls on their noses.” Tony said.

“Looks like Vacation’s being cut short.” Steve sighed.

“Such is the life of warriors and heroes.” Thor boomed as they settled in to formulate a plan of attack while Tony and JARVIS crunched the information and separated out the key facts that could help them.

Clint flopped onto his side across the bed. “At least we had a few days of relaxation…”

“Better than nothing, doll.” Bucky agreed, running his fingers through Clint’s hair.

* * *

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
